Slowing Down
by AwesomeIsRed
Summary: My first Metonic Fan Fiction story. Don't know what else to say. I just hope you enjoy the read.


Chapter 1: Freedom With You

In all truth and honesty, this letter may never come to you, as I maybe experiencing the so called term of "nervousness." I am not certain as to why I am even writing any of this done, nor do I have the answers for these so called "feelings" that I may have, but I want you to know just how much I-... Envy your existent.

And no, not because I was created to do such a thing, but unlike me you have something that I never experienced ever since my creation:

Freedom

Never have I had the free will to walk on my own, see the world, and enjoy the scenery that surrounds around me. Instead, i'm lock in a base, until I am given the order to exterminate you.

And yes, as a robot I am programmed to do my bidding, but as of late that ambition of doing such a thing is no longer what I want. Instead, I want somebody like you.

I understand that what I am saying sounds a bit... Odd. But, I couldn't think of anyone else besides you. Someone who can show me what it's like to feel alive and a world that I couldn't see before.

I want an escape. And my only chance of that is to be with you...

That is my only wish...

Sonic The Hedgehog

...

The door slid open, revealing a large man with tight black pants and an jacket accommodating some yellow brackets on its side. His blue goggles stared onto the robot lying on the floor, with it's blue paint gleaming against the light coming from the other room. It's quills shot out upwards, giving it a hedgehog appearance, as it's red glowing eyes stares up at the man, revealing to be metallic through and through.

"What are you doing lying around, Metal? Get to the park immediately, where the so called hedgehog and friends are supposedly going to hang out today, and I hope as my royal robot in order for you to capture them on site. Got that?"

"Yes, master."

The door slid back into place, as Metal sat on the floor, clutching the letter tight in his hand.

"Maybe... That day of ours has already begun..."

Chapter 2: Trust Me

Up the cliff side, lies in front of millions of trees, surrounding a humongous lake, sparkling against the summer breeze, while the sun seems to slowly descend that late afternoon. It was beautiful, peaceful, and refreshing to see. Unlike a blue hedgehog, who slung over the wooden rails, looking frustrated beyond measure.

"Sonic, you gonna come and help us unload the car, or are you just gonna mop all day?"

Sonic The Hedgehog sighed, as he turned, and walked over to the car. He stopped in front of an orange fox and an red echidna, who were taking all sort of objects out of a pretty big red car. Gear, ice cooler, mats, and all kinds of equipment were already lying on the ground, while Sonic examines them all.

"Did you pack a bag of chilidogs for me, Tails?"

"Sorry Sonic, I forgot to pack a few for you. All I got in there are sandwiches and drinks."

"Great, that's just great..."

"Sonic, is really going to kill you to just hang out at the park, and relax for a bit?"

"Well, if it means to just look at a bunch of trees all day, then sure I might as well go crawl in a graveyard somewhere."

"Sheez, you never give me a break, do you?"

"Nope... Anyways, I think i'm gonna go and just look around I guess."

"Fine, then me and Knuckles will meet you down there once we're done."

"And make us carry all of this down ourselves, huh?"

The red echidna named Knuckles clutched his knuckles, giving Sonic a stare, while Sonic smirks.

"Chuckle for once won't you knuckles?"

He runs off, hearing the sound of Knuckles complaining behind slowly fade away, as Sonic vanishes in to the tress below. He walks for a while, hearing the sounds bugs, and the sound of the grass crunching beneath his big red sneakers. As he walked, he saw a small clearing, where the trees form a circle, and nothing but grass lays around it.

But, a grin came to his face as he saw a metallic version of himself standing in the middle of the clearing. He walked over, noticing how Metal was facing the opposite direction, looking upwards, as if something had caught his eye.

"Well, look what we have here. So Metal, what are you gonna do this time? Try to chase me down, zap me with a laser, or even tumble me a few tim-"

"I will do no such thing this time around. In fact I... I don't want to hurt anyone anymore... Even you."

"... The heck are yo-"

Suddenly Metal shoved the letter on to Sonic.

"A letter? Seriously, Metal what the heck is this a-... Th-This is a joke... Right? You-... You can't actually be-"

"I am... Sonic, I can't live like this anymore... I wanna be free... But the only way to do that... Is to be with you... I do not understand why... But I must..."

"Metal... How would I know if this a trap?"

"Trust me, this is not the case, as I have unplugged my connection with Eggman a few minutes prior before our conversation have begun."

"... Fine, if we're gonna do this, then we're gonna do it my way."

Sonic grabs a hold of Metal, runs out of the trees, and on to the lake. As they ran, the sun already turned dim, as the gleam of red washed over the entire area, as Metal clutched on to Sonic.

"So, this is freedom."

"Yeah... Yeah it is. You know, I just realized something... This place is pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Well, now it's my turn."

"Wait, what are you-"

Then in a flash, they both flew up into the sky.

Chapter 3: A Chilly Flight

As they flew, Sonic could see the skies passing them by in seconds, not very impressed by all of this.

"You know me and Tails fly all of the time on the X Tornado, right?"

"Affirmative, but have you ever flew with the birds before?"

"... With the birds?"

"Yes, now be silent."

Eventually, they found a flock of birds, as Metal slipped right into the middle with them, none bothered by his presence. Sonic looked a bit shocked, as he kept looking at very bird from both sides, and amazed. He clutched on to Metal, afraid of saying anything to provoke the birds to leave, noticing a chill coming from Metals body.

Sonic started shivering a bit, scaring the birds away, while Metal looked a bit concerned towards Sonic's condition.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Just, you're so... Cold."

"Well, when you are born as a machine, you do not posses the ability of warmth."

"Well, at least I don't mind... That much... Honestly, this is nice... I always liked the tornado, but... It's... Kind of cool being with you... Pun highly intended..."

"Yes, your ability to joke is always amusing. Especially when you make fun of my master."

"Yeah, Eggman is... Such a joke to me... Always trying to... Take over the world... Yet comes up with the... Dumbest plans to do so."

"My master is very persistent of never giving up."

"True... I gotta give him that much... To credit for..."

"Alright, hang on."

Metal dived straight down to the ground, as Sonic clutched on to Metal, while the air rushes past his body. Once they landed, Sonic was shaking like he was stuck in the cooler for hours, and rubbing his hands across his body for warmth.

"Sheez, that was... Chilly!"

"Well, at least you are home now, where with the latest air conditioner by Harvey's."

"Wait... How the heck did you... Know all of that?"

"My scanners can specifically give me information towards machinery and technology. How else do you think I was able to find your house?"

"Well... You got there... Wait a minute."

"What is it?"

"The lights are on... What time is it?"

"The estimated time is 10:00."

"..."

Sonic looked up into the sky, noticing a full moon beaming down at him, and became very anxious.

"Shoot, Tails is gonna kill me! I better get going inside. See you later Metal-... Oh yeah, you don't have anywhere to go back too, huh?"

"Well, assuming that my Master will want to turn me into scrap metal by disobeying his order, then yes."

"..."

Sonic grabbed Metal's hand, took him up to the door, and knocked. But before he could place one hand to the frame, it flew open, revealing a very frustrated Tails.

Chapter 4: Growing Up

"Sonic, why is Metal with you?"

"Well, he doesn't have anywhere else to stay, so decided to let him stay here for the night."

"Can I talk to you alone?"

"Um... Yeah, sure. Metal, can you-"

"Already on it."

Metal zooms past them over to Sonic's room, sonic and tails sat on the couch in the middle of their living room. It was small, with one tv, and one couch. Picture hang over the walls, mostly with Sonic and Tails.

"What happened to you earlier?"

"Well, I was with Metal, and-"

"Broke my promise staying with me and Knuckles? We went looking for you everywhere, afraid that something may have happened to you, and you go off running with Metal?"

"Tails, i'm-"

"Forget it Sonic... You didn't even wanna be with us anyways... I'm going to bed."

"Come on Tails, that's not-"

But it was no use, as Tails left the room angry, leaving Sonic alone in his thoughts.

...

"You still awake, Metal?"

"This whole time, yes."

"I wanna ask... Why are you sleeping on the floor?"

"My room back at base contained nothing but a concrete floor. I'm used to it."

Sonic sighed, grabbing Metal by the hand, and dragging him to the bed.

"Look Metal, if you wanna be like everyone else, then you need to be in bed, and not... Not on the floor."

"Are you distressed by something?"

"... No, why?"

"My sensors tell me that your voice seems... Off."

"I'm just... Thinking. Listen Metal... Sometimes, people just wanna be left alone, and when other's don't approve of such a thing... It just irritates me. Sure, being with friends is nice and all, but they aren't... Always like me."

"Aren't all life forms different in some way?"

"Sure, but... They wanna sit down, enjoy the views, and relax... I wanna move, speed through the world, and never look back. Settling down with someone just seems... Boring."

"Isn't that part of growing up though?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, maybe it's time to change that?"

"... Good night Metal."

"Yes... Good night Sonic."

They both huddled to each other and slept.

...

Meanwhile back at the base, Eggman twirls around with a cracked chip, and cackling at the screen in front of him.

"So Metal, you think you can escape from me, don't you? Well, this time you shall get the last laugh, and come back to me at last with that rotten hedgehog. Now then boys, what's the plan on capturing the two, hmmm?"

Chapter 5: Admit

That morning, Sonic walked into the kitchen, only to find out that Tails had already left. He sighed, sliding into a chair, and twirls with a glass jar sitting on the table. About thirty minutes later, Metal walks into the room, while noticing Sonic sitting alone.

"Good morning Sonic. Where is your friend?"

"He left already."

"Oh, how unfortunate."

"Metal, I wanna talk to you about something... Last night, when I talked to you about how I felt... It... It was the first time that I ever told anyone about that, and... I think you're right. For the first time in my life, i'm finally admitting to myself that I can't just run away anymore... I have to face this... Not just for Tails sakes... But for my own."

"I do not understand."

Sonic gets up from his chair, walks over to Metal, and places his arms around him.

"Metal, I wanna hang out with you again, and maybe this time we can go to a different country together. Explore the world, you and me. And... And I wanna start this journey with you and I... By doing this..."

Sonic moved in closer, his lips pushed together, while Metal himself was moving towards him as well. Then suddenly...

**Bang!**

The door busted open, as a dash of green seemed to whack into Sonic, knocking him out unconscious.

"Sonic! Why you-"

But before Metal could do anything to help, one of the windows shattered into little bits of pieces, as another dash of yellow whacked into Metal, as he fell ion to the floor as well.

"So-... nic..."

Before Metal blacked out as well, a green hedgehog, wearing red sunglasses over his head, while adoring a black jacket with flames walked over to Metal, while wearing a wicked grin over his sharp fangs.

"Hail to the king, baby!"

 **HAHAHAHAHA!**

Chapter 6: The Battle

Eventually, Metal finally woke up, welcomed to the familiar concrete floor.

"Oh no..."

"Finally, you are awake, traitor."

Metal looked up to see Eggman towering over him, a grin of confidence plastered on his face, while he noticed something else behind him. He saw sonic in a capsule, that was wired by a humongous machine, taking up a quarter of the room.

"What... What are you doing with Sonic?"

"Oh, you worried about him, aren't ya? Well, after doing some research, and tests by using fur samples left behind from our last encounters, I realized something. The hedgehog has contained huge amounts of chaos energy over the years. So much so, that I captured him to sap that energy out of his system, and use it for my own creation"

"Wouldn't the chaos emeralds be enough to do such a thing?"

"... You haven't notice?"

Metal looked back, shocked to see that the chaos emeralds were there in the middle of the room, including the two kidnappers that knocked them out at the house. The green hedgehog scoff towards Metal, ready to burst into laughter.

"Well, aren't you in shock, bot boy! Man, couldn't believe you two losers didn't see us coming, especially with your 'super incredible' sensors of yours! Right, Miles?"

The yellow fox nodded, grinning with malicious intent.

"I swear to god, if you hurt one hair on his-"

"Actually, I was going to make you an offer, one that might change my mind. If you agree to come back and work with me, then I shall let your boyfriend go, and use you instead. But if you refuse... Well, let's just say that we'll have a dead rat on our hands."

"... Then, I will comply. For Sonics sake."

"Good, now just let me-"

Eggmans hand slipped into his pocket, as the machine turned on, and the room was filled with Sonics screams.

"Oops, guess he's gonna die anyways."

"Why you... I'm gonna kill you-"

But before Metal could even so touch Eggman, he heard a blaster from behind go off, and a small thump could be heard. He turned, just to see Tails aiming a blaster towards Miles, who was now lying on the ground in pain.

"Thank god I placed that tracker on you the other night, just in case something like this happened."

"Well, if it isn't the little genius of the group. Well, you're too late fox boy, for I shall obtain the ultimate power, and there is nothing you can-"

"And blah, blah, blah! Seriously old man, is that all you gotta say?!"

They all turned to see the green hedgehog, the wires now connected on to him, as a spiral of sparks and light were emitting from his body.

"What... What do you think you are doing?"

"Ain't it obvious? I'm taking this power for my own gain instead!"

"You absolute fool! Do you have any idea on what you just done?! You ruined everything!"

"Me? Oh please, you really think this toy was gonna do squat, old timer? I can conjure up more power than blue boy here any days. Besides, money ain't gonna do much for me in the long run. Not even Miles is that useful to me. No, I want it all to myself, and become the true ruler of this new universe!"

"You are a real scrooge, aren't you?"

"Why else do you think they called me Scourge?"

With a swipe of his hand, Eggman slammed into the wall, and slumped on to the floor in pain. Scourge turned towards Metal and Tails, smiled, and laughed as his body turned completely purple.

"Now, you are gonna have to deal with Super Scourge!"

Bolts of lightning swung towards them, as Metal flung himself on to Tails, and pushed them aside before the lighting sliced them into two.

"You're a cruel man."

"Of course I am. Where do you think I got the scar from, hmmm?"

Metal moved away from Tails, blocking, and slashing through every attack scourge threw at him.

"That filthy Echidna tried to kill me, thrash me, and push me around. But eventually, I got my own little birthday present from that worthless giant rock. Strange how I seem to find myself in the same predicament, huh?"

Metal fell to ground, looking beaten and scratched, as Scourge was about to deliver the final blow.

"But you know what? This time... I win!"

"That's what you think!"

"Wha-"

Scourge looked over to see Tails holding the wires in his hands, as the machine was slowly settling down, and Sonics screams were dying off.

"No, you didn't!"

"It's over, Scourge."

Metal charged at Scourge, swinging his leg straight into his jaw, blood gushing out, and fell on to the ground panting.

"I... I'll be back..."

"No, you shall be going back to the No Zone where you belong, you organic filth."

"Sonic, are you alright?"

Metal walked over to see Sonic emerging from the capsule, looking drowsy and weak.

"Yeah, i'm alright... Guess my strength ain't back yet..."

"Well, considering how much energy Eggman drained from your body, the estimate time of regaining that energy back is gonna take a few good many hours."

"Well... Thank god that's over and done with-"

Suddenly, red lights started to flicker throughout the entire base, and a screen popped out of the machine. There was a timer that read thirty minutes, until a click was heard, and the timer began to make its decent to zero.

"Tails... What's going-"

"Eggman must have built in a second back up engine in case somebody shuts it down."

"Okay... So, what does that mean?"

"It means the entire base is going to explode. Too how much damage it will cause, i'm not sure, but even that small amount of energy that it gained from you and the chaos emeralds... Well, there's no mistake that it's going to be bad either way."

"Can't you stop it?"

"... No. Even though I shutted down the machine from killing you, trying to encrypt Eggmans system will be impossible for me to do."

"Then, we can't-"

"No, i'll stop it!"

Metal roared, as his black shield shot out of him, enclosing the entire base within.

"Metal, what are you-"

"Tails... I need you to take Scourge and Miles... Get them out of here."

"But what about you and Metal?"

"I'm gonna try getting us... To both use our super forms... To destroy it."

"But Sonic, you-"

"I know Tails... but I have no choice. Now... get out of here."

"..."

Tails grabbed Scourge and Miles, escaping from the base, as Sonic held on to Metals hand. The emeralds rose, hovering over the two, as they flickered and brightened in seconds. Sonic was huffing, seeming to struggle with its power.

"I do not understand. If you are weak, why do you stay?"

"Because, I know if I left... I wouldn't be able to tell you how I feel."

"..."

"Metal... I love you."

 **Boom!**

Chapter 7: The End

During the incident of last week, we have confirmation that the zone cop police force arrested the two criminals by the names of Scourge and Miles, with an involvement kidnapping planned by Dr. Eggman. At this time, the police has no lead on where the doctor maybe hiding, but believe that he had escape during the chaos that took place at his base. So, if you see this man, please contact the police immediately, and...

"They finally arrested them, huh?"

Sonic threw the newspaper on to the picnic table, tapping a metallic hand on the surface, staring at the birthday cake that Tails and Knuckles bought for him. The park looked beautiful that day, birds chirping, the sun was bright, and no clouds in the sky. Tails was a bit shocked to hear Sonic wanting to celebrate his birthday at the park, considering his out burst last time, but of course he had his reasons...

"Well, guess i'm gonna go take a walk."

"And run away again?"

Sonic threw out his arms and legs, revealing all of them to be robotic limbs.

"Yeah, it's gonna be real fine if they all turn into rubble. Fragile little things."

"... Hey Sonic... I'm sorry about what happened with you and-"

"Hey, don't worry about it, pal. Besides, if it weren't for Metal protecting me, then I wouldn't be alive."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for me leaving on you..."

Sonic placed a hand on Tails shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"If it weren't for me though, that argument would have never happened..."

He turned, walking away from the table, until-

"Hey, aren't you gonna make fun of me, wise guy?!"

Knuckles stood, throwing his fists in the air, ready to fight.

"What's the point? Besides, you know you're an idiot anyways..."

After a while of walking around, Sonic finally made it to the lake, looking out to see all of it's glory. He sat next to the edge, looking down into the waters, remembered running through the lake with Metal in his arms.

"I wish you were here..."

Then he heard a rustling sound from behind, footsteps coming towards him, and with reflex he turned. What he saw shocked him. He saw Eggman, battered and bruised, with Metal in his arms, fixed and all.

"I came to apologize... What happened wasn't part of my plan... It went farther than I expected, to be honest... And I realized what I done was... Inexcusable..."

Eggman sat down, sitting Metal upright, while tinkering on a few of his wires.

"I changed his coding a bit, that way your friend can fix him up no problem... In case something bad happens to him again... You know, I remember the day when I first built Metal... I promised that once we defeated you, I would make him my right hand man once I became ruler of this world... Sadly, that changed... I started to lose my sights, wanting to only destroy you, while leaving Metal in the dark alone..."

He turned towards Sonic and sighed.

"I'm sorry... I know now that my life means more than just becoming a ruler... I want to become a better man... Someone that people can look up to... Like you do for so many... My time as a villain is over... It is time I take my leave... And take on my dream of becoming a true Doctor... So long, Sonic The Hedgehog... And may we meet again... Someday."

He pressed a button on Metal, closed the lid, and walked off back into the trees. Sonic watched him leave, vanish beyond the brush of the wild, never to be seen again.

"Sonic... Where am I?..."

Sonic turned, looking into Metal's eyes, as he took his metallic hand on to his.

"You're with me now, Metal... And this time... We can be together... Forever."

And, for the first time, he pressed his lips on to Metal, and kissed.


End file.
